Emprisonné Sous Le Couteau
by NamelessEntity9
Summary: Inuyasha est emprisonné dans un laboratoire de recherches dans l'ère moderne. Des essais de Torturous sont effectués sur lui au nom du "science" ; et pour autre, des raisons plus foncées. Tandis que là il vient à quelques réalisations au sujet de se et de


approuvez la présente partie est après la majeure partie de mon histoire où il est laissé hors du laboratoire, ceci a lieu après la majeure partie de l'histoire. Je suis pas vraiment tout que bon pour parler et écrire français, (I'm seulement quatorze ans de ) ainsi cette histoire peut avoir quelques problèmes de grammaire et être wierd. Une sorte de prologue passent en revue svp. C'est ma traduction d'une histoire que j'ai à l'origine écrite en anglais, ainsi dites-moi si des problèmes de there's avec lui.

Ses yeux lentement ouverts et lentement déplacés de l'un côté à l'autre avec les puplils anormalement dilatés car il est venu pour être connu à lui qu'il était art de l'auto-portrait averti encore. La quantité de sédatifs et de tranquillisants qu'ils ont employés sur lui le journal était plus qu'assez pour tuer plusieurs humains mais même avec cela beaucoup il a regagné la conscience de temps à autre.

Dans le choisi peu de moments il a eu le contrôle de son corps et l'esprit et la douleur s'étaient abaissés assez pour qu'il les emploie qu'il wouldn't pensent à où il était ou à ce qui se produisait. Cela a seulement rendu la douleur plus mauvaise. Il a essayé de penser à elle. Il juste couldn't comprennent comment on pendant que s'inquiétant et adoucissent comme elle était venue d'une course qui était devenue assez vile pour faire de telles choses à n'importe quelle chose vivante, la plupart de youkai n'étaient pas égale qui cruel. Quand il s'était toujours inquiété il a eu du mal à croire qu'elles étaient humaines, et couldn't comprennent comment les humains pourraient être devenus ce qui étaient maintenant ils. Les mémoires de son amour et bonté étaient tout ce qui a maintenu son esprit vivant.

Pendant que sa vision devenait plus pointue il a considéré une figure le regardant par le verre incassable. Elle a été marquée avec des marques de griffe de quand il avait toujours la volonté pour essayer et échapper à ce hellhole et a toujours eu des griffes à couper avec.

L'un d'entre eux a écrit la place a brillamment allumé la pièce blanche et est venu pour se tenir à côté de lui. Il a regardé le chiffre masqué blanc de wraithish avec évier et creusé hors des yeux d'or. Il avait regagné à ce jour assez de force pour déplacer sa bouche, bien qu'il pourrait faire peu plus que grognent parlent beaucoup moins en raison d'un museau en acier maintenu autour de sa bouche et de l'atteinte en bas de sa gorge.

Ils avaient essayé d'enlever ses crocs aussi bien mais ils ont continué à accroître arrières trop rapidement, il ont pris moins que la moitié par jour tandis que cela a pris aux griffes autour deux semaines. Néanmoins il lui a semblé qu'ils ont enchanté en les déchirant dehors et en faisant d'autres choses qui ont semblé comme la torture injustifiée à lui.

Il avait éprouvé des choses si horribles qu'il l'a dégoûté pour savoir qu'il a partagé le sang avec ces choses qui se sont appelées des humains, les choses viles. Sa vision avait dégagé assez pour rendre dehors les dispositifs faciaux sur la figure plaqués dans la position blanche à côté de la table dure qu'il a été attaché à.

Il pourrait dire maintenant que c'était allumé un homme plus âgé avec des verres, que quelque chose Kagome l'a eu dit que les gens avec de mauvais yeux ont employé. L'homme a atteint derrière la tête d'Inuyasha's et a débouclé le museau en acier et l'a extrait à partir de sa gorge. Inuyasha a lentement fermé une bouche que hadn't pu se fermer pendant des semaines, a couru sa langue au-dessus des blessures provoquées le dispositif pointu qu'ils ont maintenu dans sa bouche et gorge pour le garder de déplacer sa tête, en parlant ou en mordant.

Après sont venues les tiges qui avaient été insérées profondément dans ses canaux d'oreille comme une autre manière de garder demi de démon de se déplacer. Les bruits ont rempli oreilles sensibles qui n'avaient pas entendu en semaines. Inuyasha a senti son sens d'odeur retourner, bien que la seule chose qu'il pourrait sentir ait été la voisine humain lui et la puanteur âcre de l'endroit il a été gardé.

Inuyasha a alors senti la moitié avant de l'acier et de la bride de corps de Kevlar (le tissu superbe 7 chronomètre plus fort que l'acier) se soulevant loin. Il pouvait maintenant augmenter entièrement ses poumons secs et il a senti la force de l'oxygène lui permettre de sentir ses bras et jambes inférieurs.

L'une fois que le hanyou vif et têtu essayait de parler mais sa gorge était I.V.s complètement sec et d'autres tubes ont été tirés de la peau ont coloré un blanc gris maladif de manque de lumière du soleil et de circulation. Il s'est senti que quelque chose qui se force avalez sa gorge qui l'a enduit de l'humidité. Ses muscles de gorge involontairement avalés de l'humidité après avoir été desséché pour tellement longtemps. Même le collier en acier autour de son cou le liant à la table a été enlevé, permettant à des artères de circuler assez de sang pour récupérer tous ses sens.

Il s'est voulu bien pour se déplacer, au mouvement pour la première fois dans que il n'sais pas savent combien de temps. Ses doigts contractés mais c'étaient tous qu'il pourrait contrôler. Il a senti une petite piqûre dans son bras, quelque chose qu'il s'était développée accoutumé à. D'elle la diffusion de chaleur dans tout son corps et lui entiers a senti la capacité de déplacer le renvoi lui. Il a voulu bien ses bras pour se déplacer et lentement bras qui ne se sont plus sentis comme si ils étaient à lui contractés et finalement déplacés. Il a apporté ses griffes devant son visage pour voir qu'elles n'étaient plus des griffes. La pièce d'ongle de ses griffes avait été complètement enlevée autrefois plus tôt, mais avait accru arrière peut-être un cinquième de pouce lui donnant une ligne mince d'ongle sur chaque doigt.

Il s'est voulu bien pour déplacer son cou et dos mais il y avait quelque chose résistant. Il juste didn't ont la force. essai de "don't qui encore. Votre épine a l'habillage de calcium et l'alot du besoin de tu'll de la thérapie à obtenir au-dessus de ce que ces imbusiles ont fait à tu." ; l'homme qui le libérait dit.

"wh... qui....... comment suis je.... ce qui est...." ; Inuyasha a essayé de parler mais couldn't le contrôlent tout à fait après avoir été paralysé pour tellement longtemps. "je suis un docteur qui a aidé avec la recherche pour votre cas. Vous êtes placé libre. Vos résultats d'essai sont entrés et on l'a conclu que votre ADN était au moins à moitié humaine ainsi vous pouviez être classifié en tant que tels. Avant que n'importe qui ait su vous étiez ici ces Imbusiles qui a fait ceci à vous pouvaient vous garder ici parce que vous étiez les nouvelles espèces que didn't ont des lois de protection. Les bâtards avaient fait des millions des dollars au loin de you." ;

Inuyasha a clignoté à plusieurs reprises et s'est encore voulu pour déplacer son cou. L'audition sensible a enregistré les bruits des fissures et de la résistance mais il s'est alors senti que quelque chose donner et lui pouvait déplacer son cou et partie de son épine. Dans des circonstances normales il l'aurait considérée très douloureuse mais il douleur de sentir de couldn't plus, il a été engourdi du sentiment trop de lui en dernières semaines. Il allait partir de cet endroit.

Il allait la revoir et voir le soleil et sentir l'herbe et être libre encore. La pensée de la voir était encore ce qui l'a donné que la force à cassent loin la résistance sur le reste de son épine et de ses joints. le I. "can. voient son now?" ; Inuyasha est parvenu à sortir.

"maintenant que je doute que vous pouvez marcher. Quoique you're.... celui que vous soyez moi doutent de vous can." ; l'homme dit. Inuyasha wasn't écoutant cependant. Il allait lever et partir de cet endroit et la voir. Il allait sentir le soleil encore. Il a fouetté un peu regagnant la commande des muscles qui avaient été inutilisés pendant beaucoup de semaines et l'est parvenu à allumer son côté. Après un bref repos de cette contrainte il s'est assis vers le haut seulement par la force fine de la volonté.

Et alors il l'a vue. Le regardant de l'autre côté du verre marqué avec des marques de griffe, était celle qui l'avaient maintenu raisonnable. Elle l'a eue les mains et le visage serrés contre le verre et disait quelque chose du bout des lèvres, mais il couldn't l'entendent. Les larmes fonctionnaient en bas de son visage. Il est parvenu à se pousser de la table à ses pieds sur le plancher mais s'est immediatly effondré

Il étendent là quelques secondes et alors traînents à la porte, vers laquelle l'homme l'avait déjà ouvert et aidait maintenant à se déplacer. Le moment il était hors de la salle qui il hadn't laissé partir pour ce qui a semblé comme une éternité qu'elle était sur lui, sobbing dans sa robe blanche d'hôpital et le serrant si serré son corps nouvellement rétabli s'est développé chaud encore. Il a regardé dans ses beaux yeux bruns et a chuchoté "Kagome.." ; et alors noirci dehors.


End file.
